Vauseman vs Nichman
by ACoolKid
Summary: Alex is back from hospital after her attack with kubra. Piper is self harming her self from the guilt. Alex wants nothing to do with her. A new imate comes into play as she is Nicky's Cousin. Nicky gets out of max. What will happen in Litchfield?
1. Chapter 1

A few weeks after Alex got attacked by Kubra. Alex was just arriving from the hospital where she was in a coma for the past 2 weeks. Kubra's men had attacked her pretty hard. She was safe. For now. Walking down the halls of which she once knew was like awaking in a living nightmare. Alex was broken. Her ex girlfriend cheated on her. Her ex employee tried to kill her and was almost successful. Her best friend and fuck buddy was in Max. She had no one to keep her company, no one to keep her happy. Piper for the 1st time in her life wasn't even a thought in her mind. She wasn't going to run back to Piper this time. Alex reached her new assigned bunk. She was in Nicky's old bunk. Her smell surprisingly still lingered on her pillows. Alex cried into her pillow and waiting till they called dinner

"ATTENTION ALL INMATES DINNER HAS BEEN SERVED. ALL INMATES TO THE DINING HALL IMMEDIATELY" yelled Groaned. "I'm Up!". Alex slugged her way to the diner hall still wincing in pain as she walked due to large cut on her rib cage from when she had been attacked.

"ALEX POV*"Well i didn't miss any of this nonsense. This line is getting longer the more i stay in this dump of a prison. Alex sat on her old table with her friends. "Alex is glad to have you back, we all were worried about you" lorna whispered to me. I smiled because it felt nice to be welcomed. I glance over to the door to see Piper. She looked worse for wear. She looked like she hadn't slept or eaten in weeks. Not that i really cared but i asked lorna what was up with piper. "What sup with Chapman". Lorna looked over at Piper and her smile faded from before, she was clearly having a flashback. "Piper...She's just ...uh...She's fine". She doesn't look fine to me. Everyone was looking over at Piper like she was a lost sick puppy.

Every Step hurt. You were broken. You hadn't seen or heard anything about Alex. She probably hates you. But I miss her. I love her. Every-night you self harm just so you can feel the pain that Alex suffered that day you found her in the greenhouse bleeding out. You walk to the diner. Look at the food thats on offer and you were about to walk back out of the diner until you hear a familiar voice." A-Alex?" you whisper. Your vision clears and you see her but shes looking at you with disgust and i mean she's right i did look gross more gross that usual. I felt the burning eyes of everyone staring at me i look up and everyone on her table is looking at me. I try to run. But the CO'S were commanding me to stay for another 2 minutes. Thankfully those 2 minutes went by fast and i just dashed to work

Alex just watched her leave. She had a sick feeling to her stomach seeing Piper look the way she did. She shook it off and went to her bunk. She wasn't allowed to work due to her almost death. A new face came in her bunk space. Alex looked up and was confused. The new face smiled back and said "hello, you must be Alex Vause...I'm your new Bunkmate". Alex smiled and welcomed her into her bunk. What's your name kid?

The new girl smiled" My name is, Ashley Nichols". Alex eyes widen. "You related to Nicky?". The new girl grinned. "Yes, she's my cousin". Alex was taken in by her beauty. "What you in for?". Ash laughed. "I'm in here because i was caught doing/dealing drugs.". "I used to be an international drug cartel". Alex looked at her. She was so beautiful but did she hear her right?.span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanI already know what your here for Alex, Nicky told me all about you and your friend Piper."

Alex Pov:

"I shouldn't be hitting on Nicky's cousin. But I am. She's hot. Is it weird though she even smells like Nicky. Ash is just smiling at you as she leaves to go to her work that was assigned. She was in electrics just like Nicky. This world works in crazy fucked up ways Alex thought to herself. How was Nicky going to react to her cousin Ash being in Litchfield. Alex only hoped she was doing okay in MAX.

"This fucking sucks monkey nipples!. I shouldn't be in here! That asshole locked me up here he should be the one in jail. *She slumps down onto the floor*. I've been here for months. I can't even remember what season i'm in or what a girls vagina tastes like. That's a real fucking problem.

"ATTENTION INMATE NICHOLS YOU WILL BE RELEASED TOMORROW FROM MAX AND WILL BE HEADING BACK TO LICHFIELD TOMORROW AFTERNOON.*"Did i just hear that correctly?, I'm going back to litchfield?. I dont know why i'm so excited it's still fucking prison. I wonder what kind of fucked up things blondie did while i was away.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of Nicky's transfer. She was semi excited to back to her "home" at litchfield. She swore not to touch a single drug during her remaining years at Litchfield. She had no desire to go back to MAX. Penastucky picks her up. Surprised. "Where's Morello?". "I take these days. Remember no lesbian activity or they will send you back". Nicky laughed slightly, bitch thought she went to Max for lesbian activity. "We are here, your in the same room just a different bunk". "Who the fuck has my bunk?!". Penastucky yelled "The other lesbian now get your sinner self out of my truck". She pushed nicky out. Nicky took one last gaze of the outside before walking into the halls she had almost forgotten.

People who recognized her started to stare. "What you all looking at?!". They looked away but still shocked to see her back here. One of red's little children ran to go and find red and tell her the news. Nicky knew if Red saw her back this wouldn't be such a friendly reunion. Before being able to walk any further Lorna ran straight into her arms. "well hello to you too" nicky laughed. Lorna then smacked nicky on the face. "Why U gotta leave me like that! Bitch if you were struggling with your problem you could of asked me for help or a distraction!". Rubbing her now red cheek she whispered" i'm sorry lorna". Lorna looked over to see Red. Nicky looked up and gulped. She knew she was in trouble.

Red took one step forward. "Nicky...Is it really you?." Nicky couldn't help but smile a little at her mommy's reaction. But every good thing has it's ending. Red slapped her so hard you could see Red's hand print embedded on her face. Ow! "Mommy i'm sorry, I wont do it again!". "You better not or i'll starve you out like i did to that pointy blondie". Red hugged Nicky so tight breathing in that Nicky smell.

Lorna saw Nicky's cousin walk past. She knew this wouldn't be the best time for that type of reunion seeing as Alex was screwing with her cousin. A few hours passed and it was time for dinner. Red had made something special for Nicky's return. "Oh Thanks Mommy!" I missed your food so much!". Lorna and the rest of the crew saw Alex walking hand in hand with Ash. Alex saw the stare and nodded she smiled seeing the good old nicky back but walked outside with Ash instead. "so where is Vause and Chapman". Nicky yelled. "I think vause is in the library and Piper well she's over there pointing to slim skin and bones woman with no life in her. It's like Chapman had died and it was only her skeleton. "Geez guess i missed some key event or something". "HEY CHAPMAN! IM BACK! DID YOU MISS ME?" Nicky yelled so loud even Alex could here her. Piper turned around gave nicky a Smile she was happy to see her. "Good to see you back Nicky". She replied loud enough for nicky to hear. Alex heard her and was upset how she would speak to Nicky and not to her.

Now came the hard part. Nicky, Ash and Alex all lived in the same room. This was going to be an interesting night. Nicky was in her new bunk chilling and eating the food Red had given to her as a night time snack. Alex walked in first. To Clear the air. "VAUSE! How i missed you!". Nicky kissed Alex on the cheek. Alex glanced over at Ash who was unmoved and not really looking forward to this meeting. "So who's our bunk mate Vause? I hope it's not Chapman, Don't get me wrong i love her but you two fucking all night long? No thanks" nicky looked at Vause. "Oh its not Chapman". Ash walked in "It's Me" she said looking at the floor waiting for Nicky to Snap. Ashley was Nicky's Baby cousin.

Nicky Pov

WHAT THE FUCK IS MY BABY COUSIN DOING IN LITCHFIELD. "Ash? What are you doing here?". Ash looked up at nicky. "Well i got caught". "Caught doing what exactly". Alex couldn't help but laugh at how motherly Nicky was acting. "I was doing drugs". "What kind and why". Alex butted in "Give the girl a chance to breathe geez Nicky". Alex is smiling that smile ive seen before the one she had over Chapman. No. No. She's not in love with my Cousin. My Baby Cousin. Alex could sense Nicky knew. "Are you two a thing?" Nicky asked this carefully because she didn't really want to hear the answer. Ash sighed and held Alex close. "Yes" they both whispered. Nicky wanted to be pissed but she wasn't. "Im happy for you both".That was the end of their conversation.

Next morning Nicky woke up to Vause and Ash Sleeping big spoon little spoon. This was enough to gag her with a spoon. As she got down from her bunk she saw Chapman again. She wasn't her anymore. Why wasn't anyone helping her. Nicky almost felt sorry for her. Nicky saw her at work. "Chapman are you.." before Nicky could finish Piper had collapsed and wasn't breathing. Nicky got a full look at her body. Cuts and bruises all over her body. Nicky Yelled for help.

"Piper took one last breath and whispered "I ...I...m Sorry". Her eyes rolled back into her head and everything went black. The COs came rushing down and so did the ambulance crew. Piper had people all over her as they put her on the cart and pushed towards the exit. Alex was walking to lunch when she saw piper and saw the monitor had flat lined as they were trying to keep her heart beating. Nicky comforted Red who had seen Piper as another daughter to her family. "She'll be alright mommy i promise". Red took another look at Piper and then gazed at Alex with a disappointed face.


	3. Chapter 3

Piper was drifting in and out of conscious. All she heard was machines beeping. Flashes of light. Piper sees a woman on a hospital bed with a bunch of doctors around her. It was her. Walked over to her own body. Sat down in the chair next to her. "What have you done to yourself this time" she ponders. Another shadow joins her and sits on the opposite side of the bed. Piper gasps. It was Nicky. Nicky holds piper's hand. " I know you probably want Alex here but she was...busy, but i didn't want you to feel alone" Nicky whispers as she rubs her thumb over Pipers bruised hand. Piper couldn't help but smile. She had never seen that part of Nicky before she never saw how much Nicky could have cared for her. She had forgotten about how sad she was that Alex wasn't by her side.

Nicky whispered "Piper i know you're in there, you gotta wake up, Please? If not for you but for me?". Nicky hated seeing Piper like this. She had secretly had a crush on her ever since Lorna had broken up with her and chased after Christopher. She wouldn't dare tell Piper because she was dead set on Vause. But now that Vause was busy fucking Ashley maybe she had a chance. But that wouldn't mean anything if Piper wouldn't wake up. Piper just stood over herself yelling "wake up!". But it was no use. So she just sat back down and watched Nicky curiously.

Back at Litchfield, Red was still a mess. She couldn't wait for Nicky to get back and give her an update on her newest daughter Piper. She was thinking back to the times when she starved her out because she said she didn't like her food and how caring she was despite that fact when it came to Red's back. Piper was family and Red was kicking herself for not being able to notice that Piper wasn't doing so well. She knew she wasn't eating but she thought she would get better eventually. Red wanted to get back at Alex for allowing her go this far without help. But she knew deep down that Nicky wouldn't want Red getting into trouble while she was gone. She knew Nicky would deal with Vause.

Piper began to get upset when the guards tried to take Nicky back to Litchfield. That would mean she would be alone again. Nicky got up but before the guards took her away she planted a kiss on Piper's bruised cheek. "I'll be back tomorrow" she whispered looking sad as she left the room. Piper moved her hand to feel the kiss on her own cheek, she smiled. That feeling hadn't been there before.

Red was waiting for Nicky to return. Nicky went straight to Red's Kitchen after she got out of the van. Red looked up. "Any News?". Nicky tried to get the words out. "She's okay...but.." muttered Nicky. "But?" Red asked with a concerned look on her face. "She's in a deep a coma.. they don't know when she will wake up". Red comforted Nicky, she knew how much Piper meant to her. " I'm off to my bunk, see you later red" Nicky yelled as she went towards her bunk. On her way to her bunk she saw Alex and Ash making out. She was going to say something but continued walking she wasn't in the mood to talk to either Alex or her cousin Ash for that matter.

She walked past Piper's bunk where all her stuff was still there. She borrowed her pillow and took it back to her bunk. Alex saw Nicky with Piper's pillow. Nicky barked at Alex "What do you want? Can't a girl take a pillow?". Alex was taken back and just looked away. "Sorry i'm just worried about Chapman" Whispered Nicky. Alex just nodded.

Nicky started to get really worried as each hospital visit went on. It had being nearly 3 months since Nicky last saw her up on her feet and walking around. She looked dead sometimes. Nicky was unable to see her for 2 weeks as she ended herself up in SHU due to Pennsatucky talking shit about Piper.

Piper tried one more time to yell at her body to wake up. Her heart rate rose quickly and a bunch of doctors and nurses came in. Piper mumbled "Nicky?...Nicky? Are you here?". The nurse thought it would be best if Nicky came to visit. The hospital called Litchfield. Nicky was at work in electrical when Pornstache came down. "Inmate Nichols, You're to be heading to the hospital immediately". Nicky didn't bother to ask why she was panicking. What if it was bad?. Alex caught her panic look but just proceeded to go back to work. She had stopped caring about Piper. or had she?.

Nicky arrives at the hospital and the nurse calms her down before allowing her to go in the room. Nicky looks like she saw a ghost when she saw piper look back at her with those beautiful blue eyes. "Nicky? Is that you?" Piper called to Nicky. Holding her hand Nicky nodded. Piper moved slowly because she was still in a lot of pain but she still managed to move over just enough to return to kiss on the cheek that Nicky gave to her those many months ago. Nicky felt a smile appear on her lips. "What was that for?" Nicky asked sheepishly. Piper let out a little giggle. "I Heart You". Nicky laughed "I heart you?". Piper smiled and said " i'm too scared to say I love you so i said i Heart you". Nicky couldn't help but smile back. " I heart you too" Nicky didn't feel nervous saying it back. " But you gotta promise me Piper that you wont do this to yourself again, You'll ask me or our friends for help next time you feel like this? I don't want to feel this feeling that i lost you ever again" Nicky whispered but showed to the feelings to match what she was saying. "I promise" Piper whispered as she signalled for Nicky to lie on the bed with her.

Back at Litchfield with Alex. She had been running outside since she saw Nicky in a panic mode to the hospital. She hadn't heard anything no updates, nothing. She ran when she was nervous. She hated Piper for not protecting her and fucking Stella behind her back but that didn't mean she wanted her dead. She was in love with Ash. Or at least she thought she was. Alex recently thinks she's with her as a distraction. A distraction from Piper. She still loved Piper but she didn't want to hurt Ash either. Alex felt two warm hands over her glasses. Ash Whispered " She's awake". Alex knew Ash knew that she still cared about Piper and that she just wasn't going to admit it.


	4. Chapter 4

That night Nicky came back from the hospital with a huge grin on her face. Red smiled "All good then?" she whispered to Nicky. "Everything is fine.. She's awake... She'll be back here in a month". Nicky replied. Red was happy to see a rather relaxed Nicky she hated to see her so stressed out. "I'm just glad you didn't run back to drugs whilst you were stressed Nicky" explained Red. "Nah Piper would have killed me haha". Red laughed.

"Nicky got her tray and joined the crew at their table. "So how's chapman" cooed big Boo. "She's awake and she's getting better" smiled Nicky. Alex joined the table. "So i heard she's awake, When's she coming back to Litchfield?" Alex said looking over at Nicky. Nicky clenched her knuckles. Why did Alex care suddenly about Piper or how she was but Nick relaxed. "She's fine and she'll be back whenever they let her come back". Nicky didn't tell her the date because she didn't want Vause to come snooping after her newly formed Girlfriend. A month had passed and Piper had just arrived at Litchfield. Her scars had almost faded and her bruises weren't as visible. Red saw her arrive and went to go and tell Nicky. "Nicky your friend is back". Nicky looked over at Vause who was about to get up. Nicky hissed at her. "Coming". Nicky got up and glared at Alex.

Piper was happy to be home. She had missed everyone especially Nicky. Speaking of Nicky she came and she hugged Piper really close. "I missed you too Nicks". Nicky smiled at the nickname. Everyone eventually figured they were a thing. Red smiled as Piper walked over and gave her a hug. "I miss you so much mommy". Red smiled " I missed you too" red cooed at Piper. Piper froze when she saw Alex on the steps. Nicky looked up and saw Vause. To make a statement to Vause she wrapped her arms around Piper's waist and help her close just like Alex did a few months back. Vause looked at them both suprised. Ash wrapped her arms around Alex's waist and smiled at Piper. Piper didnt see her as a threat because she truly loved Nicky. Alex wasnt a thought in her mind. Not because she didn't care. She had literally forgotten that fall had made her forget. Alex wasnt a memory anymore. Nicky knew and was happy. Alex stops by Nicky's work place. "Why the fuck are you dating piper" Alex spat ice cold words. "Because i actually care and love her, Whilst all you did was watch her die because you were too upset to actually care about her"Nicky ranted. "She loved you Alex she got caught up in that stupid business you encouraged her with. No she doesn't remember you that last fall made her memory get all fucked up. She doesn't know you. Lets keep it that way! Your fucking my baby cousin anyways." Nicky hated yelling at Alex but it seemed the only way to get through to her. "She left me to die Nicky! She brought me back here cos she was afraid to be alone in prison she could have got me killed!" Alex yelled back. "That doesn't sound like someone who had given up on you Alex...She loved you she was only doing that to protect you...You really need to get a grip sure she fucked Stella but you were all psycho crazy and being all types of distant" Nicky said calmly. "How do you know all about this you were in MAX". "I was in MAX with Stella she told me everything". "Alex lets just take this as a blessing i get to date the girl i've had a crush on for the longest time and you get to forget like she existed because she doesn't remember you." Whispered Nicky softly. "I know its hard but i need to you support Piper and I i mean i supported you and my cousin Ash even though i wanted to kill you". Alex nodded "Okay but i dont like it" Alex whispered.

Piper came down to find Nicky talking to Alex. "Hey Babe, Who's this?" Piper was staring blankly at Alex. "This is Vause she is a good friend of ours" stated Nicky. Piper reached out her hand "It's a pleasure to meet you Vause". "You can call me Alex" She stated. "Alex?.hmm Such a beautiful name for a beautiful person" piper muttered. Nicky looked uneasy about this reunion and told Piper to meet her in the kitchen. Piper kisses Nicky on the cheek as walks away towards to kitchen. Alex smiles at Piper's compliment. "Don't get any ideas" whispered Nicky. "She's my girlfriend, Don't go imagining her naked". Alex smirked whilst going back to doing her laundry. /p


	5. Chapter 5

Piper was getting adjusted to being back at Litchfield sooner than she thought. Nicky still kept a close eye on her, Piper wasn't always aware of it. Alex also kept an eye on Piper. She still cared. After the morning when Piper complimented her name, Alex hasn't gotten her out of her head. Piper had seen Alex around a lot more but she thought nothing of it as she just saw her as Nicky's best friend.

"Hello Alex"smiled Piper. "Hello Pipes" Alex smiled back. Piper's smile faded, her nickname that Alex called her had brought back an unknown flashback.

*Flash Back*

Coming home from work Alex put all her stuff down and walked to the hotel room where she saw Piper lying on the bed. Alex kissed Piper's cheek. "Hello beautiful" whispered alex. Piper looked up and kissed her back passionately. "Hello Al, I missed you too". Alex snuck her hand up Piper's shirt and massaged her breasts. Piper let out a little groan. Piper slid her hands down Alex's Jeans rubbing the outside of her panties. Alex let out a moan. They both started to finger each other, each returning the moans. They both reach climax together. "Oh Pipes I love you" Whispered Alex as they both fell asleep.

*End of Flashback*

"Pipes?" Alex asked concerned by Piper's blank face. " ? Sorry Alex i just zoned out, i better get going i've got to meet Nicky in electrical" Piper said whilst heading to go find Nicky still really confused by the flashback she had about Alex. "Okay see you around" Alex said still confused about how Pipes reacted.

"Hey Chapman! There you are" Nicky yelled whilst bring her in for a hug and kissed her cheek. Piper smiled, she really did love Nicky but that flashback left her all types of confused. "I'll be done in like an hour want to get lunch together" smiled Nicky. "Yes sounds lovely, meet you here in an hour?" smiled Piper. "Yeah see you later Chapman".

Nicky Pov*

Gosh i love that girl. She's only but gotten more amazingly beautiful since she came back from the hospital. And Alex has left her alone. Atleast i hope she has left her alone. Piper still doesn't seem to remember Alex. It's good for me but i feel sorta bad for Vause. I mean she's my buddy and all i still care about her feelings. She's with Ash. Ew. Get those thoughts out of your head Nicky. Walking back to the dining hall she saw Piper sat with Yoga Jones and Big Boo and Alex. Piper seemed tense. "Hey chapman" i said wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Oh hey Nicky" Piper responded. She seemed to be really distant. "Hello Vause" nicky said with curiosity.

Alex Pov*

I don't want Nicky to think i want to steal piper from her, but i really do. urgh! Why did i have to go with my head and not my heart on this one. I'm stuck on being a good friend and fucking her cousin or being a bad friend and cheating on her cousin and fucking piper. Either one was painful. Piper seemed to be looking at me across the table trying to figure out something. Probably when she froze she thought about me, wait i called her pipes and she got all types of distant. Maybe she's remembering. Maybe i have a chance. Ashley sits beside me. Kisses my cheek. "I've seen piper around she's looking great." Ashley says whilst kissing Alex's cheek.

Piper was heading to Nicky's cube when she walked in on Ashley on top of Alex. They were making out and getting really grabby with each other. Piper felt a ping of jealously but she kept it deep down. Piper didn't want to disturb their make out session, so she walked to the track. Alex had sensed her presence and felt a little guilty when she had left but Alex continued to make love to Ashley like nothing had happened. Meanwhile Piper was having another flashback. "Mmmm Piper" whispered Alex whilst grasping Pipers boobs. They had been busy making out when... BANG! the door opened. "OI YOU LITTLE SKANK GET YOUR WHORE LIPS OFF MY GIRLFRIEND!" Sylvie said whilst punching Piper in the face. Piper just looked at Alex who had disappeared to go and comfort her crazy girlfriend. Piper gathered her things and took one last look at Alex and left. As the flashback had ended Piper instinctively reached up and touched her face where Sylvie had punched her all these years ago. "Wow...So...Alex used to be my girlfriend" muttered Piper.

Piper started to run on the track. The more she ran the more the memories came back to her. More memories she ran faster to get them out of her head. Whilst she was running Red was watching from the window, her running got worryingly quick when she could see the pain on Piper's face. Red went to go get Nicky. Nicky was talking to Alex and Ashley. "NICKY!"Yelled Red. Nicky looked in Red's direction. "What? What is it mommy? Nicky asked. "Piper...she's running on that damn track again". Before Red could say anymore she ran to the window. "Shit" Muttered Nicky. Piper had collapsed to the floor. Taystee was outside with Poussey when she had collapsed and they looked up to the window and gave Nicky and Alex a sympathetic look.

Piper was out cold. She ran so fast she fell unconscious. Her body was out cold but her mind was still flashing images of her and Alex, when they first met, her mother, leaving Alex in Paris. Everything. But nothing rung more than their last conversation.

"Stay away from me Piper, Don't come to me ever again". Alex spat words as cold as ice.

"I'm sorry Alex..."Piper tried to get a word in. "No you don't get to speak just stay the fuck away from me or else." Muttered Alex. "Or Else?"Piper exclaimed. "I'll rat you out about your stupid business and they will throw you in Max where you belong". Blurted out Alex, deep down she regretted it. These were the last words said before the shooting in the greenhouse.

The greenhouse memories came flooding back. Seeing alex covered in her own blood. Pale and screaming. Every word she spat blood. She was swearing at Piper blaming this all on her. That was one thing that Alex had completely forgotten about, but i mean how would she remember that one detail she was in pain and dying.

Nicky was pacing down the halls of the clinic. "I'm sure she will be fine, I'm mean it's Pipes we are talking about" Alex said trying to calm Nicky down. "You don't get to talk!" Yelled Nicky. Alex was taken back. "You said that the last time she was hurt and she definitely wasnt okay!". Nicky realised what she just said. "Sorry Vause, I'm just nervous". Muttered Nicky to Alex. In that moment both girls look shot up as they heard a very recognisable scream. Alex and Nicky both say "Piper" at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

Lying in the clinic bed whilst all her memories flooding back. She'd realized how much of a bitch she had been to everyone with her prison business. She was a bitch to everyone, especially Alex. The memories of her messing around with Stella were too much to bare. Her pain became unbearable. Her body was shaking. The moment she realized she had become a monster. All the images of Alex and Stella were too much and she let out a painful scream. The clinic nurse had to hold her down. "Inmate! Relax!". Piper became aware of where she was, and how she got there. The track. Her running. Memories. "I'm...sssorry" she muttered. "It's fine Inmate, i just need you to hold still" clinic nurse had helped her up slowly.

Outside a worry strucken Nicky and Alex had been waiting outside for 45mins since Piper's terrifying scream. The nurse comes out and asks for Red. Alex and Nicky look at eachother. Red walks into the office. Red doesn't need to ask why when she walks in. "Oh Piper" Red Cooed. Piper wasn't looking great. She had scratch marks all over her. When she woke up screaming she attacked herself. Piper looked up at red with bloodshot eyes. "You really did it to yourself this time didn't you" Red whispered taking the hair out of Piper's face. Without warning piper held onto red crying. Red was shocked but welcomed her in. Red looked over to see Nicky standing at the doorway. Piper glanced up. Nicky gulped. She never wanted to see Piper in this state again. Nicky moved forward. Piper gave her a weak smile. Nicky smiled back just as weakly. Alex appeared in the doorway. Piper just looked at her. Guilt was washed on her face. Alex noticed her guilt.

A few hours later Piper was laying in her bunk. Alex came to visit once everyone was gone. Before Alex spoke she took a deep breathe. "Hello Pipes". Piper turned to face Alex. She paused before speaking back. "Why are you here Al?" Whispered Piper. Alex let a small smile at the nickname she missed so much. "I was worried about you" Whispered Alex. "You shouldn't be here"Piper replied with a stern expression. "Why not, Nicky knows i'm here" Alex replied. Piper's face went from calm to red faced. "Leave me alone Alex!" Piper yelled back. "What? What's gotten into you" replied Alex. "You told me to stay away from you! You told me not to come back to you!" Piper yelled with a lump in her throat. "That was a long time ago, i didn't mean it pipes" Alex let out a sigh. "No. I fucked up. You Leave me alone! ALEX!" Yelled Piper. Alex sighed. Alex got up. "I kissed her whilst i was dating you it meant nothing but you were going crazy over that bitch lolly and if she would kill you or not! It was just like PARIS! You got bored of me and never hung out with me anymore it was always WORK! No Piper i was just another mule to you!. You Never loved me Alex. Maybe you did but it was just at the bar. Our trips you hated us. Piper stood up. I know i left at an unforgivable time, you mum had died. I never forgotten that day! But need to leave me alone before i do any more damage to you!." Piper yelled so much that Red had gotten Nicky. Alex was silent. Piper pushed Alex off her bunk. Alex lashes out and punches her straight in the face. "YOU LEAVE MY MOTHER OUT OF THIS! YOU LEFT ME WHEN SHE DIED YOU LEFT PIPER. I LOVED YOU AND YOU LEFT ME ALONE!" Alex kept punching Piper. Piper didn't move she just took the pain. Piper was a monster and this was her punishment. Piper was the bad guy.

Officers pulled alex off piper. Who started this! One of you is going to shu! Alex moved but before she could say anything. "I did it" came from a heavily punched Piper. "okay then... I'll take you healy's office". Alex looked over at Piper who didn't look at her. This was Piper's turn. Healy looked at Piper. "You just love your visits to SHU don't you" sighs Healy. Piper was silent. "Fine, I guess i'll be sending you to SHU, i don't like doing this you know Chapman"Healy says as he calls in an officer to take her to SHU. The officer grabs Piper tightly and drags her to the car. Nicky runs over "CHAPMAN!?" Piper sighs. "WHERE ARE YOU TAKING HER' Nicky yelled at the guard. "Chapman is going to SHU let go before i take you there as well!". Nicky let go. Alex was leaning against the wall wiping the blood off her knuckles. She looks up at Piper. Piper sighs and looks at her with eyes filled with sorrow and fire. "Goodbye Alex" Piper mouthed to a guilt stricken Alex. The car door shuts and she is taken down to SHU. When they get there. She is thrown into her cell. "Ouch" piper lets out as she gets up into her bed slowly. "Have a nice time down here" snickered the guard. Piper wasn't happy to be here but she knew this is where she belonged. As far away from Alex as possible. It's what Alex wanted. Alex could be free without a blonde hair blue eyed monster being the bitch that she always had been. Piper runs her hands on her already bruised face from where she was punched. She was a monster. The bruises were evidence of this realisation. Darkness fell into her cell. Monster Piper was defeated.


	7. Chapter 7

3 hours and 45 minutes since Piper was sent to SHU. Everyone in the group was silent. No one had spoken to each other since Piper's absence. Nicky wasn't talking to anyone, she just stat in her bunk staring at the ceiling. Alex went to go and see her to make sure she was alright. Alex took a deep breathe before sitting in her own bunk. "Hey... Nicky" whispered Alex unsure of what Nicky would say. Nicky remained quiet. She didn't know what caused Alex to lash out on Piper or vise versa but she wasn't in the right state of mind to find out the answers to her questions. Alex sighed. "Rule Number one never fall in love with a straight girl". Nicky rolled over to face the wall blocking out Alex's comment. Ashley came into her bunk. Alex smiled and kissed her cheek. Within a 5 minute a span. They were making out. Ashley was on top of Alex. Nicky woke up to their sex. Nicky tried to let them get on with it. "Alright! I get it you two wanna fuck! But do it in the showers and not in my cube!" Nicky roared. Ashley was naked on top of Alex who was also naked. Nicky covered her eyes as she left to go to what used to be Piper's favorite spot. "Shit" whispered Alex. "She's fine baby, she's just worried about that bitch piper" whispered Ashley as she continued to kiss Alex everywhere.

Nicky was never the type to lash out. She usually just had sex to get over her feelings. But this time she was punching the tree closest to the greenhouse. Suddenly a piece of paper flew out of the tree. Nicky caught it. It was Addressed to Alex and it was in Piper's handwriting. Nicky could've been a bad person and opened it. But she knew somehow piper wouldn't like that too much. So she took the letter back to a finally fully clothed Alex. " this. It's for you" Nicky said whilst handing the thick envelope to Alex. "Where did you find this?" Alex asked before Nicky walked away. "Near the greenhouse" Nicky said whilst getting into her bunk to stare at the ceiling again. Alex made her way to the library where she made certain no one would disturb her whilst she was reading the letter.

Addressed just after she left in Paris*

To Alex

You're never going to read this but just on the off chance you ever find this and read it then i guess i better get talking. So i left you in Paris and your mother has died. I attended her funeral hoping you would be there but you weren't. Everyone was asking where you where. I placed your mother's favorite flowers down for you. She loved you so much Al. I still love you Whether you want to believe me or not that's up to you. I had no choice but to leave you. Perhaps i left you at the wrong time but i had to go. If i had stayed you would of hated us even more. I was just another drug mule to you. At first i was your girlfriend and then as time had it you became more controlling and i just became some reasonably attractive mule to you. Kubra had said i was a distraction and that if i didn't leave you he would hurt you and i just couldn't let that happen. From Piper.

Alex ran her fingers over the last few words and wiped away her tears and she opens the second letter.

To Alex *Written just after Piper came back from SHU*

"I just got out of SHU and i realize you and everyone were right i've changed i'm not the collage WASP everyone said i was. I've changed. Prison has changed me. Haha. It's been hard seeing you everywhere. Everywhere with your vause signature eyebrow raise, and your typical resting bitch face. I miss you and i can't tell you this because i don't want to hurt you again. The night of Paris still lives with me and i'm afraid ill hurt you again and i can't bare to do that. I saw you in the showers this morning you looked so beautiful i just wanted to kiss you like we did all so many years ago. I often wonder if you think about me too but you probably don't cos i'm just the bitchy Piper. I don't know why i write these, you never read them but in case you read this one. I got a present for you under my bunker in the shoebox. /

From Piper

With the last piece of information she went to Pipers bunk and took out the shoe box from underneath her bed. There was a book. It was the 1st edition of Wuthering Heights one of Alex's favorite books to read. On the inside it read

"To The Love of my life Forever Ever

Pipes xx

She was worried about opening the last one as it was addressed a few weeks ago just after her attack.

You're still in the hospital after Kubra's men attacked you. I wished i had listened to you. If i hadn't of been so selfish maybe you would of been okay. I've heard nothing about you, I don't even know if you're alive. They wouldn't let me near you when they found me with you. Your last words were fuck you Piper, so i really had fucked up. I've been tempted to get myself in trouble so i'll be in Max before you come back so that when you do, i won't be here to hurt you anymore. Everyone has stopped talking to me but i deserve that. I just sit in my own little corner. I haven't made it to many of the meal times. Stella is in max, i sent her there after i caught her stealing my money, trust no bitch. You were right she was just using me. After this letter i'm going to stop writing to you. I'm going to do what you told me in the greenhouse. I love You Alexandria Vause and I'll never stop. But i know me being with you isn't for the best so i'll leave you alone from now on.

Yours Faithfully

Piper Chapman.

Alex was lying on her bunk stunned by what she had just read. Her hands trembled as she tried desperately to remember what she had said to Piper that day in the greenhouse. She was terrified to find out but also she wanted to find out what had made Piper finally listen. Alex thought long and hard but couldn't remember. It annoyed her so much that she couldn't remember. Alex had fallen asleep on Piper's bunk. The greenhouse memories came flooding back. Alex was watching the scene play out in front of her she watched Piper Seeing herself covered in her own blood. Pale and screaming. Every word she spat blood. She was swearing at Piper blaming this all on her. Alex felt sick to her stomach that she blamed all of this on Piper. Before Alex could attempt to wake herself up from this nightmare she had stumbled upon she heard the conversation.

"Stay away from me Piper, Don't come to me ever again". Alex spat words as cold as ice."I'm sorry Alex..."Piper tried to get a word in. "No you don't get to speak just stay the fuck away from me or else." Muttered Alex. "Or Else?"Piper exclaimed. "I'll rat you out about your stupid business and they will throw you in Max where you belong". Blurted out Alex.

Alex woke up in a cold sweat. She didn't even notice that she had somehow gotten back to her bed and that there was a worried pair of brown eyes looking back at her. Ashley had gotten Nicky to carry her back to Alex's bunk so that she wouldn't get into trouble if she were to have been found. "Ashley?" Alex cried out. "I'm here baby i'm here" Ashley said trying to keep Alex calm as possible as to make sure they wouldn't receive a shot for being loud. "It's my fault" Whispered Alex still all worked up. "What's your fault" Asked a curious Ashley. " I did this to Piper, I told her things when i was shot that nobody should ever tell someone" Alex said whilst tears fell. Nicky was sat on her bunk. She could hear Alex's sobs. "What's up with you Vause?" Asked a concerned Nicky, she had never really seen Vause cry before or at least not this much. Alex was slightly smiling at the use of her nickname "I fucked up" cried Alex. "Well i hate be the barer of bad news but that's fucking obvious Vause" replied a stressed out Nicky. Ashley shot a glare at Nicky. She shrugged and states " I'm just stating the obvious you two need to chill". " I say we just all try to go to sleep and we will talk about this as a group tomorrow" Ashley said whilst cuddling up to a still shaken up Alex. Nicky moved back to face the wall " I just hope She's okay". Alex sighed.

Down in SHU and Piper was still in the same position. She hasn't really moved except to go and get food. She promised herself to never make a bad comment about Red's food ever again. Even though it had only been a day she was already missing her bunk. SHU wasn't comfortable. She could hear the screams of all the crazy people. This was her home for now. She had to make do. No idea when she would be allowed out. Her bruises were still swollen. But there was no medical care down here. If they got infected it was her problem. Piper laid on her side facing the wall. "I hope everyone is okay in Litchfield".


	8. Chapter 8

Ashley's Pov

"I don't understand why everyone is so freaking worried about that little WASP Piper. I especially don't understand why Alex even cares, that bitch broke her heart. She chose me over Piper. Why does it feel like that's changing, the girl isn't even here and Alex is still like a lost puppy when it comes to Piper. Nicky is just getting on my nerves. She keeps telling me to give Alex a break about Piper, like HELLO Piper is your girlfriend you deal with it. Jesus with all the nonsense about Piper i've been talking to Stella. She came back from Max two days ago. She's been helping me relieve my stress. It wasn't meant to be anything big but have you seen that girl in the showers, pure beauty. I hang out with her whilst Alex is at work. Alex is being a paranoid puppy and i need to get my release but she's too worried about Piper to fix it so Stella will have to do.

""Hey Stella" I whisper in my seductive tone.

"Hey Ash" she replies with a seductive wink.

Gosh she was fucking beautiful. Like Alex was hot but this girl right here? she was off the scale. I drag her to the showers and start kissing her all over. Stella starts to finger me and i let out a soft moan. It was late in the evening when no one really showers or goes to the bathroom so who would come looking for me? no one. I continue to kiss her till i reach her vagina and i kiss and suck her clit. She lets out a roar and i smirk. We keep going at this until we both climax. I kiss stella goodnight and walk happily back to my bunk. I was hoping Alex wouldn't be there, but she was.

"Where have you been?" She asked me with that annoyed tone. "Well she's wet so she's been in a shower Vause" Nicky replied with an annoyed tone."Shut up Nicky" i snap at my cousin and she just rolls her eyes. " I was in the showers i missed my shower this morning" hoping that Alex would buy it. "Oh.. Okay Do you want to be my little spoon?" She asked me with those puppy dog eyes./p  
"I didn't want her to suspect anything so i just agreed, before i fell asleep i saw Stella walk by my cube with a devilish wink. Gosh she's such a daredevil.*Little did Ashley or Stella know but Nicky caught a glimpse of what just happened but she didn't say anything hoping it wouldn't come to anything.

The rest of the week was simple. Alex was busy with Laundry due to the sudden increase of inmates over the last week and 1/2 since Piper was sent to SHU. I got to see and "hang " out with Stella more often and for longer periods at a time. As much as I didn't want it to happen, feelings started to grow between me and Stella even though she wouldn't admit it I had seen that look before. But I can't tell Alex because she would be so broken. I wasn't prepared for what was about to happen tonight.

"Stella and I were in the showers once again making love and being super loud. Nicky really had to use the bathroom that night. She walked in and heard moaning. Usually she would crack a joke to make it really uncomfortable but tonight she just did her business and was about to walk out until she heard "Oh Stella" "mm Ash right there!". Nicky was extremely grossed out but went to go and find Alex.

Nicky Pov*

Well it's not everyday you hear your cousin having sex. I tried to get the image out my head and went to go find Alex. I see her in her usual spot in the library. Out of breath from running I stutter out. "Ashley is cheating on you with Stella". The pain in Alex's eyes were unbearable. She was broken. "I suspected she would, I mean I've seen them around each other" Said a heartbroken Alex. I hug her and she melts into my embrace. "I'm sure if Piper were here she would put Ashley in her place" Laughed Nicky"Yeah Piper was protective like that over both of us" Alex smiled her classic Vause smile."So what are you going to do about Ashley?"Asked Nicky.

"I'll just break up with her if that's okay with you Nicky"Alex laughed at Nicky's face."Sure after this stunt, She was never my favorite family member anyways" laughed Nicky. They both headed back to bunk where Ashley was sitting laying on Alex's bunk reading her book that Piper had left her under the bed so many months ago. Alex tried not to make it obvious that she was pissed that this girl was touching something so important to her.

"Hey Baby" giggled Ashley. Nicky was smug because she could smell the sex off of her. Alex could as well. She decided she would break up with her in the morning as it was too late for this bitch to be screaming at her.

*Alex Pov*How could I have been so stupid. This girl never liked me. Urg! Rule Number 2 : Never fall in love with a Bitch. She laughed to herself. I was sitting with Nicky at lunch and Ashley walks over. Everyone found out what she was doing with Stella. Everyone moved so there was no space for her."YO BIG BOO MOVE YOUR DYKE ASS OUT OF MY SEAT" Ashley yelled at big boo. "Nah, I'm good right here Princess" Snapped Big Boo glaring at Ashley.

"Where am I going to sit?" Ashley asked calming down looking at Alex. I was busy eating the food to notice so Ashley raised her voice. "WHERE AM I GOING TO SIT ALEX".I looked up at her and pointed to the table Stella was sitting on. "Go sit with her." I said smug.

"Ashley looked up at me eyes open. "Alex i'm sorry!". I look at her with my eyebrow raised I decided to play dumb "Sorry for what? I just said sit with her because there's no room here". Ashley sighed a relief and was walking over to Stella. Nicky couldn't help but laugh at how Alex handled it. Everyone on the table yelled over "SLUT!".Ashley looked over at Alex confused. "I know what you two have been doing princess. It's over" Alex mouthed to a shocked Ashley. As not have to face Alex's rath Ashley asked to be moved to Stella's cube. Healy happily agreed. It had been two weeks since the break up and Alex couldn't be happier. Sure she missed Piper but she was happy to not have to pretend she was having sex with Piper whilst having terrible sex with Ashley. Alex started to write. She was writing letter to Piper that she would never read just like Piper had done all those many months ago. Alex's scars were all faded but the nightmare hadn't. She still felt horrible for saying what she said to Piper that day.

Meanwhile over in SHU. Piper had been here for around 2 months. She had lost count and was just aware of being here for a very long time. People had come and gone. She was still thinking about her last fight with Alex. She just hoped that both Alex and Nicky were okay. She knew how much they liked to comfort each other. She got that thought out her head real quick. Piper had almost fallen asleep when her cell door opened. "TIME TO GET UP CHAPMAN YOU'RE HEADING BACK UP THE HILL"Yelled the Guard. Piper got up quickly as they guard just scared the bloody bejesus out of her. "MOVE IT CHAPMAN". Piper grabbed her belongs and walked to the van. Pennsatucky was driving. "Good evening Chapman" she said with her now friendly smile. Piper still didn't trust this "new version" of Pennsatucky. Piper remained silent. She wasn't sure what she would find when she got back. Pennsatucky said goodnight and piper said it back and was walking back through the doors of Litchfield. Her face was still recovering from Alex's smack down. Piper was lucky everyone had pretty much gone to their bunks. Piper walked to Healy's office to find out where she is to sleep tonight.

"Ah Welcome back Chapman!" he said so smugly.

"Hello Officer Healy" Piper said in the same tone. "You've been moved, someone has been moved to your bunk." Healy said looking at Piper."All Your belongings have been moved to your new cube" he said still looking at Piper.

"Which cube am i in?" Piper asked too tired to fight today.

"You're in the west wing with Nichols and Vause, I understand there will be no "Lesbian Activity" between you three" Healy said to Piper who was already halfway out of the door. "No sir" Piper said as she walked to the West wing. Piper hoped they were asleep so she could just get into bed and face them later. Piper walked around the corner to see Alex and Nicky comforting each other the only way they knew how. Piper wasn't feeling any type of emotion this time round she just saw this as more punishment. Nicky looked up and saw Piper standing in the doorway. "Shit" she muttered. Alex was confused but when she looked up she saw Piper back at her. Alex just stared at her. Piper sighed and whispered "Hello Ladies" before she climbed onto her bunk and rolled over to face the wall. She was too tired to talk. Nicky and Alex looked at eachother with guilt ridden eyes. Alex mouthed " i'm sorry" to Nicky who did the same back. They both were guilty but they were glad to have Piper back in their wasn't at SHU. She was Home. Safe and sound with Nicky and Alex. They both fell asleep happy knowing she was safe and they were mentally preparing themselves for the talk they would have in the morning.

Piper smiled to herself, she loved being back at Litchfield and she loved being with her two favorite ladies.


	9. Chapter 9

Piper woke up alone, both Alex and Nicky had gone to breakfast. They didn't want to disturb her. Piper put on her new uniform and headed to the dining hall. She saw a very happy Red. She must have gotten her kitchen back Piper thought to herself as she went to get herself some food. The food looked so much better so it had to be Red that made the food. She got her food and looked around for a table, she spotted Alex and Nicky sitting in their usual table. Wandering over Alex looked up and saw her.

"Hey Pipes" Alex said smiling.

"Morning Chapman" Nicky said with her shit eating grin.

"Morning Ladies" Giggled Piper as she dug into her food.

"You been assigned yet?" Nicky asked to start conversation.

"Yes, I'm in Laundry" Piper smiled.

Alex tried to hide the smile on her face.

"Where's your girlfriend Al?" Piper asked curious as she hadn't seen Ashley since she got back.

Alex looked down. Nicky talked for her.

"My cunt of a cousin cheated on her with Justin Bieber" Nicky said whilst looking over at Justin Bieber.

Piper felt a pang of anger.

"I'm sorry Al" Piper said whilst rubbing Alex's shoulders.

Alex smiled from the touch and the fact she used the nickname from all those years ago.

"It's fine, She wasn't worth it anyways, sorry Nicky" Alex said stating the truth.

"No problem Vause" Nicky said laughing at loud at Alex's emotions.

Piper smiled at Alex and Nicky's friendship. She always loved how they bonded so well and so quickly.

"Well we better be getting to work kid" Alex said smiling at Piper.

"So we should, See you later Nichols" Piper said smiling at Nicky.

Nicky headed to work as well.

Alex was watching Piper fold the laundry. She was a mysterious creature that Piper, Alex thought to herself. Piper had been watching Alex too, she didn't know where they stood. Piper didn't want to get thrown back in SHU but she knew she had to speak to Ashley, what she did to Alex wasn't okay, even though she did something similar, she had learnt from her mistakes. Ashley needed to do the same.

Alex could see the concentration on Piper's face and it was cute but she knew that Piper wasn't just thinking about laundry.

"I'm sorry" Alex decided they'd have this conversation here and now because no one was here it was just her and Piper on shift today.

"For What?" Piper replied as she continued to do her work.

"For punching you in the face, I don't know what came over me" Alex sighed and folded more uniforms.

"I deserved it, It spoke about Dianne and i had no right to do so" Sighed Piper who looked up at Alex.

"That doesn't mean i should have punched you" Alex stated.

"True but you did and i forgive you" Piper let a small smile shine through.

"Thank you, but i'm also sorry for before" Alex gulped.

"For what? Alex i've been in SHU i don't remember much else" Piper said warmly.

"For what i said to you in the greenhouse that day" Alex said whilst shuffling her feet and folding clothes.

"Don't be, Once again I deserved it Alex, I fucked you over and I didn't deserve your sympathy, I was a monster and I realise now that prison has changed me but i'm working on getting better" Piper blurted out whilst trying to focus on her work.

Alex secretly smiled to herself, she was happy to get it off her chest. It was clock out time and Piper and Alex met up with Nicky and the gang at their usual table.

Alex overheard Ashley talking to Stella about her. Piper heard too but just before she got up to go and tell her a thing or two, Ashley said the one thing you should never say to someone. Especially if that someone is Red.

"This food is disgusting, the food was better when the latinos made it." Ashley said really loud.

Piper smirked. Alex looked over to Piper and let out a giggle as did Nicky.

"She's screwed" mumbled Nicky to Alex and Piper.

"Agreed" Piper and Alex said in unison.

Everyone stopped their conversations and the hall went quiet.

"What? I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking they're just too scared to tell it to that big red headed bitches face" Stated Ashley.

Nicky tightened her fists. No one insulted her mommy. No one. Alex tried to relax Nicky but she didn't see Piper get up.

"Hey Ashley?" Piper called out.

"What on earth do you want kid" Ashley yelled back.

"You really shouldn't go offending my family bitch" Piper said trying to refrain from hitting the bitch in front of her.

"Ha! They aren't real family, They don't love you, Alex doesn't love you she's been fucking Nicky for weeks, Some family" Ashley spat words that didn't dent Pipers armor.

Nicky and Alex look at Ashley with eyes full of fire. Ashley laughs it off.

"I only dated Alex because she was easy picking not this badass she says she is, she fucking cries in her sleep" Ashley started to mock Alex. "Dianne? oh woe is me? Piper?".

Alex clenched her fists. Piper took a deep breath and Punched Ashley square in the face.

"Listen here, Bitch. You don't get to talk about Dianne or Alex or Nicky for that matter and you most definitely don't get to disrespect Red, she does a lot for us here in Litchfield. You can say what you want about me bitch but leave them the fuck alone, You were lucky to have even known Alex Vause she's a badass, sure she's having issues but so do you. Alex Vause is amazing and Nicky is just as wonderful. They are my family. I love them all. I don't care if it's one sided. You don't get to insult or harm my you better watch where you walk. Don't cross me or you'll get more than a broken nose." Piper said whilst trying to breath in and out.

Red came out of the kitchen and heard pretty much all of the speech. Red shot a smile at Piper and mouth "i got this from here". Piper sat was about to sit back down with the group when Ashley lunged at Piper.

"I'm not done with you" Ashley squawked.

Before Piper could react a unpredicted person came to help out the gang. Pennsatucky had enough of Ashley's bullshit. She didn't care about being put in the SHU.

"Leave them alone Ashley" Pennsatucky spat.

"Oh look if it isn't the chosen one" Snapped Ashley.

"I didn't appreciate you calling my friend a fat dyke" Pennsatucky stated.

"Well she is and your just a fucking weirdo" Ashley spat whilst trying punch Pennsatucky.

Big Boo overhead what Pennsatucky had said, since their new friendship they've really enjoyed eachothers company. Big Boo held back Ashley's punch. Leaving enough time for Pennsatucky to punch Ashley.

"You don't care that they are punching your baby cousin Nicky" Piper asked Nicky concerned.

"No she's on the step part of my family so i really couldn't give to shits if i'm honest" Nicky laughed at her misery.

Healy came into the dining hall to see Ashley and Pennsatucky. Red went over to healy and told him what went down. Healy and Red were going strong, they really liked each other and it kept Healy off everyone's back.

"Ashley Nichols! You're going to SHU! you and your lesbian activity Stella Carlin" Healy yelled as officers took them to SHU.

"Never offend Red's food it's common sense people" Healy laughed as he smiled softly at Red whilst walking back to his office.

"Urgh, they are so gross" laughed a disgusted Nicky. Red shot Nicky a glare causing Nicky to laugh out loud.

They were all in their bunks. Before lights out. Nicky and Alex both spoke about what Piper walked in on last night.

"Ladies, It's okay. I know it's someting you two do" Piper said with a soft smile.

"Thanks for standing up for us" Alex and Nicky said together.

"I meant it, you guys are my family and I heart you guys" Piper giggled at their silly faces.

"Well goodnight Ladies" Piper said to Alex and Nicky.

"Goodnight Pipes"Whispered Alex with smile plastered on her face.

"Night Chapman" Nicky smiled at a sleepy Piper.

Piper still wasn't sure where she stood with Alex or Nicky, but Piper didn't care she was just happy they weren't fighting.


	10. Chapter 10

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="91a7add5ab1ff8c24cdb7192e37b0e2e"Piper didn't know where she stood with Alex or Nicky. Piper wasn't even sure after all that happened between them all that she wanted to be in any relationship, at least for now anyways. She had been through alot in the past few months even years of her life that involved two people. None of her relationships were ever drama free but Piper loved a bit of adventure in her life and drama usually followed suit. Sure she still loved Alex and she still had feelings for Nicky but she just wasn't ready to commit to either. She wanted to find herself. Piper wanted to not have to need someone but to want them. She needed to find herself to love herself and it just sucked that she has to do this in a prison with her ex girlfriend and her best friend in the same place. Piper had no choice, she couldn't be happy until she found herself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5945686d6b58a4bd2ff1176007730f82"Piper would talk to Alex and Nicky during meal times and talk with Alex at work but the rest of the time she would go about her day to day stuff alone. She liked the quiet. Piper also surprisingly enough liked not having to be afraid of getting caught with Alex or getting yelled at by a guard. Her life got simple. It was sleep, eat/socialize, work, read and sleep. Piper never thought her life would turn out to be an ongoing schedule. Piper never complained about it though, she had set up this schedule herself. If anyone was any bit happier about this new Piper it was Healy. He loved the fact that she had stopped sleeping with the "dumb bitch Alex Vause". That meant no lesbian activity. Piper still laughed on the inside because Healy never sees Nichols as a lesbian. Piper knows that Vause and Nichols have been having "comfort" sex for about a month now. She still isn't bothered by it. Alex is no longer her girlfriend and neither is Nicky they are free women, well as free as you can be in a prison. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="71f89c3c5ef7f54758cf835f2e65fdc6"With Piper no longer being so reliant on Alex or Nicky as company, she's bridged a new friendship with Poussey, Taystee, Black Cindy and So-So and occasionally she would hang with Crazy eyes but only if one of the other girls were hanging with her. They called her their Taylor swift. Not just because she was really white but also because she would sing. Piper liked to sing and she's been singing a lot recently. The gang would be outside in the yard and bust out some tunes. They were really starting to bond. Piper would help out Poussey and Taystee in the library sometimes after her own work shift just before dinner. They were quite the squad. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1d36ceaed17c786b86f20ba48d1138eb"Whilst Piper was enjoying being herself for once in her life with no parents, no Alex and no Larry to stop her. Alex and Nicky were sadly Jealous of the crew that she had formed in a short period of a week. Nicky missed the Vause and Chapman drama. It was like watching your favorite T.V show and then because of not many ratings it gets cancelled just before it gets anywhere. Alex just missed her company. She never thought Piper would ever just drop off the face of her universe. She always just thought she would come running back to her even if she did majorly fuck up and hurt her so badly that Piper would come back. However, this time she was no where to be seen. She rarely came by to see Alex. They only really had short conversations during work. Alex did but also didn't like this new Piper, she missed the Piper at that bar so many years ago with that terrible resume looking for a job and buying that stupid maragretia in the wrong season. Alex still smiles at that memory, she always has and always will. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="020ed339f2b9138e58f066c7f47c2785"Nicky felt bad for both her and Vause, Chapman had become so much of their lives in the almost 2 years of them being in Litchfield together. She still had Vause but something was missing that something was Piper Chapman. Nicky tried to keep hers and Vause's spirts high that Chapman would one day return and sit with them but Nicky wasn't so sure. Nicky was lonely as Vause was with her counselor so Nicky decided to go and see Piper. Before Nicky even reached the library she could hear someone singing. Nicky peered into the Library and saw Piper staring out of foggy window looking up into the sky singing. Piper hadn't seen her and she sighed and started to sing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b4ff54e71281f0c56e0928773ee0c859"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Like a small boatbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /On the oceanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sending big wavesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Into motionbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Like how a single wordbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Can make a heart openbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I might only have one matchbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But I can make an explosionbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And all those things I didn't saybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Wrecking balls inside my brainbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I will scream them loud tonightbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Can you hear my voice this time?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This is my fight songbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Take back my life songbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Prove I'm alright songbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /My power's turned onbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Starting right now I'll be strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'll play my fight songbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I don't really care if nobody else believesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Losing friends and I'm chasing sleepbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Everybody's worried about mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /In too deepbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And it's been two yearsbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I miss my homebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But there's a fire burning in my bonesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Still believebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Yeah, I still believebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And all those things I didn't saybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Wrecking balls inside my brainbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I will scream them loud tonightbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Can you hear my voice this time?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /This is my fight songbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Take back my life songbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Prove I'm alright songbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /My power's turned onbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Starting right now I'll be strongbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I'll play my fight songbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I don't really care if nobody else believesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /A lot of fight left in me/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="504f7c383940dbd00db4d4d40d9a3b07"Nicky was standing there listening. She vanished again before Piper turned around. Who knew Chapman could sing Nicky thought to herself. Nicky was even more confused, why does Chapman need a fight song?. Alex met up with Nicky at her bunk. She met a confused Nicky./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7aa3f08af2acf439ccfb47f4684d1e0f""What's got you all confused" Alex said laughing at her bunkmates facial expressions./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0dcbc1920f36feac34abf3b7af5dbfbc""I heard Chapman singing" Nicky replied. Alex was taken back, she hadn't heard her sing since that night in Cambodia when she was entertaining Kubra. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="c745b68085bab78610ae0793e14dc0a3""What was she singing?" Alex asked curious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0919665463ed10558147bf504d881791""Something about a fight song" Nicky continued to say. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7634a02389d4ac1523aa7288e1ed79d9""A fight song? Why does she need a fight song?" Alex continued to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="343b8dd1e769257c0f824a27f0fc8cea""That's why i'm confused" Nicky said sarcastically. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7e40b83900923abb4f5337edba06adee"A few days later and Piper still hadn't hung around Alex or Nicky. Alex decided she would attempt to talk to her and find out why. She found Piper in the library. It was empty just her. Piper was holding what looked to be like a photograph and she started to sing to herself. Alex listened in carefully. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="72018b0c95e815023a1cbc1b985b02ac"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*Loving can hurtbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Loving can hurt sometimesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /But it's the only thing that I knowbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /When it gets hardbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You know it can get hard sometimesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /It is the only thing that makes us feel alivebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We keep this love in a photographbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We made these memories for ourselvesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Where our eyes are never closingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hearts are never brokenbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Times forever frozen stillbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So you can keep mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Inside the pocketbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Of your ripped jeansbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Holdin' me closerbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Til our eyes meetbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You won't ever be alonebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Wait for me to come home/spanbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Loving can healbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Loving can mend your soulbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And it's the only thing that I know (know)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I swear it will get easierbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Remember that with every piece of yabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And it's the only thing we take with us when we diebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We keep this love in this photographbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /We made these memories for ourselvesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Where our eyes are never closingbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Our hearts were never brokenbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Times forever frozen stillbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /So you can keep mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Inside the pocketbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Of your ripped jeansbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Holdin' me closerbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /'Til our eyes meetbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You won't ever be alonebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And if you hurt mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /That's OK, baby, only words bleedbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Inside these pages you just hold mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /And I won't ever let you go/span/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b60e51ff1c12c38f68f828b38b214e92"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"When I'm awaybr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /I will remember how you kissed mebr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Under the lamppostbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Back on 6th streetbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Hearing you whisper through the phone,br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Wait for me to come home." */em/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d5abfeed9404f5d043ce2d8707c7239b"Alex could see Piper walking this way so she hid behind the door carefully. Piper walked past never seeing her behind the door. Curiously Alex wandered over to the table where Piper had just been singing what sounded like a ballad. On the table was a really old tattered photograph of herself and Piper. The photo was taken at the fountain they shared their first kiss. Alex let a tear fall onto her cheek as she flipped the photograph to see the words /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="78b4ab88511911bc58aa67caab3aa8ce""Alex Vause forever and Always"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b12321ad64f0e5139125d1430a03b88"Alex heard footsteps and looked up to see Piper. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd1ba1af3c9b5782de8cfa587a537689""Al?" Piper said with a shocked look on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="ec3cbc119db3055af142662c81457d38""Pipes?" Alex smiled back at her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0dc15f1daae72325041265a5d66f1f7b""Fancy seeing you in the library" Piper giggled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5199b45f3398177a1006018d5c51e56c""Well you know me i can't stay away from books for too long" Alex smirked. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6aec7903caceeadf46d3e56d6bb676e6""Also alot of memories in her" Alex continued to smirk./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2b214069786be6488742ccc3930b9822"Piper let out a giggle. "Yes alot"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="bd4e4373211878a5fbf8397a1fa0595c"Alex sighs and asks "Pipes?"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e695445e3b3d9a9b01812b27da4778d""Whats up Alex?" Piper was confused./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a58bd1d278297d4bb94077400ab0e2e2""Why haven't you been hanging around Nicky and I recently" Alex asked cautiously./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="34d5ab622570912390b9156a8a2aee47"" As funny as this sounds I needed to find myself" Piper replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4436a4498d8b9e9c4131c427247fd840""Find yourself? but your right there Piper" Alex was now the confused one./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a10109959d76dbe2159181d4a5cacfbf"Piper let out a soft giggle at the face her ex girlfriend was making. "Yes find myself, I needed time to myself"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="06890b0b836dfbad7167e2c86dfac708""You didn't really do that, you just made new friends" Alex replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4774f2eeaf2ea5bbb787ab8c2f36b4f6""Awe do i sense a jealous Alex" Piper smiled as she walked towards Alex./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="88306d66a0ceeae442e903aaeb2f7c15""No! I mean we just miss you..I miss you.." Alex said with her head down./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a13882ed04154292efb295c574b63e8f"Piper places her hand on Alex's chins and made her look at her. "I'm sorry" Piper said as she kissed Alex's cheek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="158f1b28c69727d2da9df84cac1c2b87"Alex silently whined at the loss of touch. "We thought we had done something" Alex added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfc56a69d4d560c7fa421afd80f5697e""No, I wasn't sure what you two were, and i wasn't sure where we were" Piper said whilst looking up at Alex. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e8d2a6445cc92f8958ab3ef474d90145""Nicky and I are just bunkmates, sure we seek comfort in each other often but it's nothing more than that" Alex tried to make Piper smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e76e765c5e45e0bc7744e83700f600a""Where do we stand then Vause" Piper said with a coy smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b2a9d4ce51333a975b4ea6f3c878a178""Here" Alex kisses Piper Passionately. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be44ad007c7fcbca0e997631606a5503"Piper was shocked but smiled through the kiss and kissed her back just as passionately wrapping her arms around Alex's neck. Piper pulled back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0c44a24378542abf07ed29623b5a6251""What about Nicky?" Piper asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="24e51e50bc94c97c4e87bc1814f38c02""Nicky's fine, she's actually thinking about trying again with Morello" Alex replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2199038addd756b0761b76ef8e4f4d9a""I thought Morello was married?" Piper replied confused. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fc7a6f0fe43ccffd9df6d5fca3e4a6e0""She was but they got divorced, you should see her she's a wreck" Alex asked sighing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="50696ea30ef51a1f0cc22265e1798ef8""That's terrible, i hope Nicky is going to be a good cuddle buddy to her and not just try to have sex with morello" Piper added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7269b4491664b261c0e979cefae0abd8""No Nicky seems to be taking this very seriously, It's sort of weird" Alex added./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="2271aa9389daa4385171dc8f30aaea75""I can't believe you kept this" Alex said still holding the photograph./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1ad8c58a0fe9fd836f99e2147ce32140""Why wouldn't I? Best moment of my life" Piper smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df30487b3edef9f229e5bae0f403b34c""But what about Larry?" Alex hated saying his name. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="efa2165d4fddea5507d1c7eb61fb2a83"Piper saw the disgust on her face and let out a giggle. "He never saw it, haha it was in my special place always" she replied. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0438df9e91618aabf03c46c54539fff1""So? Are we?" Alex took a deep breathe as she awaited the answer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="235bf593e159fe8948331ef39d45a21b""Back together?"Piper continued the sentence./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9dbdfbcb9ae5622f3378d2b8e062b21f""Yeah?" Alex nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a2d801e4c329bca079860414eba76e46""Only if you want to be, it's your choice this time, you chose" Piper smiled letting go of her controlling past. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eb05fc270518c39feb4b3832749b1fd5"Alex pushed piper onto the table kissing her passionately. "Does this answer your question?" Alex smiled with that shit eating Vause smile. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="80dc012d998623a14bd9b16a7520d59b"Piper nodded./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="092b6876de503b7f105ea12894500d79""Piper Chapman will you be my girlfriend, again?" Alex with her cheeky smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="9d607c5296ee98c56983fe2b54d3aaeb"Mocking Alex "Yes Alexandria Vause i'll be your girlfriend, again"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dca5cbd25909fe879243c1f0dfeebb89"Alex whined at the use of Alexandria. Piper giggled. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f4b2f856f19e27ee79bda142b6d235dd"The walked out of the library hand in hand to the diner hall. First time in what seems like forever, their world seemed to be fitting into place. /p 


	11. Chapter 11

Piper and Alex walk hand in hand back to the dinner hall to see a very upset Morello clinging onto a very pissed off Nicky. It was quite the picture. Alex sat down and Piper sat opposite. Taystee, Poussey and SoSo had said hello and understood they were still friends, they also welcomed Alex into their friendship group. Alex never felt like she had a lot of friends before prison, it was weird to have so many but yet so very nice at the same time.

Morello looked up and saw Piper sat next to her. She let go of Nicky and latched onto Piper. Nicky sighed looking into Alex's eyes.

"He- he divorced me!" Morello cried into Pipers shoulder. Piper just rubbed circles on her back which eventually calmed her down.

"Sorry" She says wiping her tears. Everyone says "No need to be sorry". Morello was a mess. Nicky wanted to add that fucktard to her visitation list just so she could talk some sense into his little man brain. Nicky hasn't seen the visitation room in years. No one visits her on her visitation list. Nicky did see Morello's pain as a chance to get her back but she quickly shook away those thoughts, she had be just be a good friend for her and hope she'll want her back eventually. Nicky had gotten the idea for this brilliant idea of hers from her favorite show That 70's Show when Kelso tries to get back Jackie.

Nicky was especially eager to get her back seeing as Piper was back with Alex. She loved the lovebirds but their always successful romance was sickening. She wanted that type of relationship with Morello, well without all the breaking up drama because it was stupid 99.9% of the time. Speaking of the non lesbians, ever since they got back together in the library they've been inseparable. It's like nothing ever happened. They were together, happy and in love. Nothing could go wrong in their little bubble, or so they thought. It was Monday meaning new shipment coming in. More inmates for an already crowded Litchfield. Usually everyone got excited about new inmates but due to the amount of people already cramped to small rooms, no one was happy. This shipment could effect the current vauseman love bubble.

Sylvie walked into Litchfield in the bright orange uniform. She was Alex's ex girlfriend. The one who punched Piper that night at Alex's apartment. She got caught selling drugs. So she was now at Litchfield. Piper was by the window watching inmates as they came in. They both shared a look. Piper ran to warn Alex.

"ALEX!" Piper yelled walking into their bunk.

"What?"Alex muttered peering up from her book she was reading.

"Sylvie is here" Piper whispered. Alex eyes went wide. "What?!".

Alex really wasn't ready for this to happen. She didn't like her and was worried she'd try to come in between her and Piper. Alex was really nervous. It wasn't long before their paths crossed. Alex was waiting for her tray to get food.

"Hey Al" whispered a seductive harsh accent.

"Don't call me Al" Alex recognized the voice.

"Oo still touchy i see" the voice whispered.

Alex got her food and ignored her as she walked to her table to sit next to Piper.

"You okay Alex?" Piper asked concerned.

"She tried to call me Al" Alex whispered.

"Once a bitch, always a bitch" Piper whispered and Alex giggled. They were joined by Nicky and Morello.

"Who's the skinny Bitch" Nicky whispered to both Alex and Piper.

"My Ex" Alex muttered. Nicky made a joke about it always has to be a blond. Piper was silent. She had seen another person on her rounds. She has the same last name as Alex. But of course Nicky brought it up.

"Have you seen Vause number 2 around Vause number 1" Nicky asked curiously.

"What?" Alex was really confused.

"There's a new inmate and her last name is Vause" Nicky continued.

"Well I hope i don't know her" Alex muttered. But she did, well she was going too. Piper was the 1st to meet her. She looked like an exact copy of Alex. It was creepy.

"Hello, I'm Alex Vause" She said in the very familiar husky voice that copies Alex's. Piper was confused by the name.

"Oh Hello, I'm Piper, Piper Chapman" Piper kept looking at her really confused.

"Oh! I know you silly!"Vause whispered giving Piper shivers.

"How so?" Piper whispered back.

She frowned. She looked confused by Piper's question. "Pipes, It's me Alex" She whispered.

Piper was really confused and thought she was tripping. "You're not my Alex, She's in the dinning hall" Piper stuttered as she started walking away.

Alex was sitting next to Nicky. Piper walked in and sat down. "You okay Chapman" Nicky asked concerned.

"I'm tripping" Chapman stuttered eating her apple. Nicky looked at her confused. "On what?" Nicky had to ask. "Trust me if you spoke to who i just met you would be as well Nichols" Chapman whispered staring into space. Alex was concerned. "Pipes, Who did you see?" Alex asked.

" not you but the other you" Chapman whispered.

Alex was really confused but let it slide. Nicky was confused as well that was until work.

"Vause? Why are you in electric?" Nicky asked.

"I'm sorry but i don't know you? Who are you?" Vause asked Nicky.

"It's me Nicky your friend?" Nicky was starting to get really confused.

"Sorry I just got here i don't have any friends" Vause continued.

"What's your name?" Nicky asked.

"Alex Vause" she stated. Nicky's eyes went wide. Okay now she was the one tripping.

"Not possible" Nicky stated.

"How so?" She asked.

"We already have an Alex Vause and she looks just like you" Nicky continued.

"Hm. Well Alex Vause is my name" Vause contiued.

"What did you get put in Litchfield for?" Nicky asked as she thought this would be a make or break question.

"I worked in the international drug cartel with my ex girlfriend Piper Chapman" Vause was stern.

Nicky walked away, she was tripping there was no way. Nicky walked back into Chapman and Vause's bunk. Alex was at work but Chapman was there.

"I'm tripping" stuttered Nicky.

"You saw her i assume" Piper asked.

"She's too creepy" Nicky explained the conversation.

"I don't know who is who if i'm honest" Piper confessed.

"I'm looking forward to them meeting at dinner tonight, it should be interesting evening" Nicky said with a shit eating grin.

A few hours later and it was dinner time. Piper and Nicky were sitting at the table waiting for the all important meeting. Alex got her food and walked towards Nicky and Piper.

"How was work guys" Alex said whilst sitting down next to piper placing a hand on her hip smiling.

"Work was interesting" Nicky smiled.

"How so?" Alex asked interested.

"Well i met your twin" Nicky stated.

"I don't have a twin Nicky" Alex said confused.

Nicky pointed behind her to a tall female with tattoos in the same place, same black glasses and same green eyes.

Alex was confused. It was like looking into a mirror. Vause saw her looking at her and shared a evil smirk. Alex caught on. She was now forever terrified. What if Kubra had sent her to kill her. Complete the job that wasn't successful the 1st time.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex knew this wasn't good. Only reason there would be someone who looked just like her would be in Litchfield with the same name would be because Kubra had something to do with it. This was just really trippy for everyone involved. As if her ex girlfriend being in here wasn't bad enough the world had to throw in something Alex had no control over. This person had her game set and ready to release. She just had to hope this woman wouldn't come between her and Piper. It was late at night when she walked past Alex's bunk with that follow me smile. Alex groaned as she got up from her bunk. Piper was at work with Nicky. Alex followed this woman down an empty corridor.

"Where are you going" Alex asked.

"You'll see" Vause replied with a deep husky voice.

Vause walked towards the yard. Behind the greenhouse.

"I just wanted to leave you with this thought. I know who you are and You know who sent me, just a warning, I don't play fair" She said whilst walking away leaving Alex to ponder. It didn't take long for Alex to wander back into her bunk. She snuck herself in the arms of a sleeping Piper. Whenever Alex was stressed she always liked to little spoon. She felt safer in her arms. Piper felt her presence. Wrapped her arms around her tighter kisses the back of her neck as she snuggled closer to Alex.

Nicky and Alex were in the dining hall.

"So she just threatened you up front?" Asked Nicky.

"Yeah, she's bad news Nichol" Alex said keeping her voice down.

"So you think Kubra sent her?" Nicky replied.

"I know he did" Alex muttered.

"Where does he find people who lookjust like you?" Nicky asked genuinely interested.

"We had doubles, incase a deal went wrong and Kubra didn't want his prized workers to be in the firing line" Alex rolled her eyes at the thought of her smirk.

"Wow.. Have you told Chapman?" Nicky asked looking for Piper.

"No. It's better for her not to know anything" Alex said with a serious face.

"You just got to hope none of this blows up in your face Vause, Chapman won't forgive you so easily next time you fuck up" Nichols stated with a face full of concern.

Sure, Nicky loved to watch the drama go down between Chapman and Vause but over the past few months that's changed. She grew a friendship with both parties and really didn't want either of them to hurt eachother again.

Chapman walked by and sat next to them on that their usual table.

"So what have you ladies been talking about?" She asked with her famous Chapman grin.

Alex looks at Nicky. "Nothing just talking about how good it is to have Red making the food again" Nicky smiled with her shit eating grin.

"Yeah its great to have her back in the kitchen, it's made her a lot happier" Piper smiled at them both.

Speaking of the devil, Red turned up to their table with pudding cups. "There you go ladies, Enjoy!" Red said whilst smiling at Alex, Piper and her daughter Nicky. Red had completely forgiven Piper for her WASPY comment during the beging of her sentence here in Litchfield.

Vause walked into the Dining room, shooting a grin at Alex. Nicky looked back at Vause with her Nichols devilish grin. Piper looked over but shrugged. Piper being Piper didn't really see the big deal in this Vause person. She was more focused on Slyvie. That bitch had caused alot of trouble outside of Litchfield, Piper was not about to let her cause trouble inside Litchfield.

"So have you seen your ex around?" Piper asks Alex.

Alex smirks, on the inside shes laughing at thats what shes concerned about not the fact Alex had a creepy twin. Typical Chapman.

"I've seen her but she hasn't spoke to me" Alex said smirking at Piper.

"I know i shouldn't care but she punched me!" Piper said laughing.

"Well you were naked in her bed" Alex laughed.

"That was your fault Vause" Piper said nudging Alex.

Meanwhile with Vause and Slyvie.

"So, You need to get Alex thrown in SHU, That way we get get to Piper" Vause whispered to Slyvie.

Slyvie nodded but paused " What about the big haired one?".

Vause let out an evil laugh "She won't be a bother, trust me".

Slyvie goes of to talk to Healy.

"So you're saying you saw Vause doing lesbian activity with Nichols?" Healy said giving Slyvie the eye brow raise.

"Yes, It was really gross to watch sir" Slyvie said hoping he would fall for it.

"Well we'd better put them in SHU until they learn their lesson" Healy said as he walked to their bunk.

Alex and Nichols were sitting on Alex's bunk talking and joking around until.

"Vause, Nichols! You're going to SHU!"Healy shouted.

"What Why?" Nichols asked really confused.

"You're doing lesbian activity with Vause" Healy spat.

"We were talking to eachother how is that lesbian activity?" Alex asked.

"No Questions! Move it!" Healy said pushing Alex and Nichols down the hall to SHU. Before turning the corner she sees Slyvie shoot Alex a smirk. Vause was standing right next to her waving Alex goodbye. Alex panicked.

"See? that wasn't hard was it? Now time to get Piper" Vause smirked to Slyvie.

Piper was heading back to Alex's bunk to hang out with her after another boring day in Whisper. Piper stands there in shock to see Alex making out with Slyvie. Vause looked over to see Piper standing by the bunk. Piper lost control.

"ALEXANDRIA VAUSE WHAT THE ABSOLUTE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" Piper spat words of ice. Slyvie looked up. Ignoring Vause's glares of I got this, she got up and spoke to Piper.

"Told you she loved me more Princess" Slyvie spat. Piper punched her in the face.

"Shut the fuck up you cow" Piper spat. Slyvie ignored Vause as anger pulsed through her body. She punched the shit out of Piper.

Piper ran off to the track for a breather, she couldn't believe Alex would do this to her, after everything they had been through.

Vause slapped Slyvie upside the head.

"What was that for?" Slyvie spat.

"You just damaged Kubra's goods" Vause spat as she walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Piper was furious. How dare Alex hurt her again. Especially with that bitch. Anger burned through Piper's body as she kept running on the track. Piper had never been so angry before, especially at a person she's loved for so many years. Piper was done. As the Adrenalin wore off and the pain tumbled through her naturally thin body, she found herself falling to the ground. Crying into Litchfield soil. Piper Chapman was officially broken.

It was near count time, Piper didn't want to go back in fear of having to look Alex in the eyes. The alarm rang as Piper sighed slightly jogged to her cube. On her way she bumped into Alex.

"Get out of my way Alex" Piper yelled as she tried to push past the raven haired woman in front of her.

Vause watched her struggle, she stared at the now swollen black eye and bruises around her face. Piper looked like hell. Vause could do nothing but watch on. She moved to the side and let an angry Piper walk past to her cube. Vause was aware that Sylvie may have fucked up her and Kubra's plans. A broken Chapman is not what Kubra had asked for, he wanted her to be perfect.

Meanwhile with Alex and Nicky in SHU.

"Fuck!" Alex said whilst slumping to the ground.

"This isn't your fault Alex, we'll get out of here soon" Nicky whispered.

"Piper is up there with Vause and that smirk she shared didn't look friendly" Alex stated.

"Chapman will be fine, remember she did almost kill Pennsatucky one time" Nicky smiled remembering the story.

"Yes, I know but Kubra is stronger" Alex remained quiet.

Alex didn't know their plan but it had to be bad news. Alex just had to hope Piper was okay and that she would get out of SHU in time to safe her. Alex hated SHU but was glad Nicky was here since Red would most likely pull strings and get them out faster. Alex grew concerned for what could be happening up there in Litchfield. She also was worried about how fucked up Sylvie was willing to go just to fuck up her relationship with Piper. Nicky was also concerned, that Vause Bitch looked like she could cause more trouble than just breaking a few household rules. Nicky knew that whatever was happening up the hill wouldn't end well for either of them, she just had to hope that she was right about Piper and that she wouldn't fall into temptation or believe a damn thing that beast of a women would try to convince her. Piper was strong but how long can she be strong for without crumbling down and falling apart.

Piper went to sleep wishing she had never fucking met Alex Vause in that stupid bar that night. But then she regretted those thoughts. She could never have predicted that night would have brought so many memories and problems all that the same time. This time Piper wasn't going to let Alex come back to her so easily. If Alex feels bad she's going to feel really bad by the time Piper was done with her. Piper had decided she has no choice but to Trust No Bitch. This time there would be no Sorry Not Sorry because Alex Vause had crossed a dangerous line. Piper wasn't going to take shit from no one. Slyvie had let loose a monster. That monsters name is Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Litchfield was about to witness the biggest event in all its history.


	14. Chapter 14

Piper went to sleep wishing she had never fucking met Alex Vause in that stupid bar that night. But then she regretted those thoughts. She could never have predicted that night would have brought so many memories and problems all that the same time. This time Piper wasn't going to let Alex come back to her so easily. If Alex feels bad she's going to feel really bad by the time Piper was done with her. Piper had decided she has no choice but to Trust No Bitch. This time there would be no Sorry Not Sorry because Alex Vause had crossed a dangerous line. Piper wasn't going to take shit from no one. Sylvie had let loose a monster. That monsters name is Piper Elizabeth Chapman. Litchfield was about to witness the biggest event in all its history.

Piper awoke the next morning with revenge running through her veins. Piper Chapman woke up feeling in control for the 1st time in months. Chapman wasn't taking shit from anyone. Walking into the showers.

"Yo! White girl there is a queue!" Black Cindy yelled to Piper."Fuck your queue" Piper snickered as she continued to barge through, no fucks where given and no one messed with her. Breakfast was much and such the same. Everyone looked at Piper with so much concern, she wasn't the blonde she used to be and this new version of Piper meant no one was safe. "Chapman Alex is looking for you" Big Boo commented.

Piper smirked evilly giving Big Boo shivers. "Good let her find me". Piper wasn't playing games.

"You not going to look for her?" Big Boo continued

Piper let out a deep laugh. "Where's the fun in that?" Piper snickered.

"Did you two fall out again?" Yoga Jones asked concerned by Pipers actions.

Piper just smiled at the thought. "Maybe, Maybe not but either way i'm sorry not sorry" Piper whispered. Vause had been looking for Piper. She had to make sure Kubra's goods weren't too fucked up from Sylvie's stupid mistakes. Vause was already done with Litchfield and just wanted to get the fuck out of there and back to her normal name, her normal self. She sees Piper in the dining hall acting different. She looked Piper in the eyes an all she saw was anger and pain not exactly what Kubra was looking for in this woman to be acting. Sylvie had awoken a monster from its slumber.

"Look she's over there" Yoga Jones pointed Alex. Piper looked over gave Alex a smug glare and walked towards her. Vause just watched this woman come up to her. Piper walked right past her with a glare that could kill if it were possible. Vause could have grabbed her then and there but she was strikingly interesting in this female that she just wanted to watch her leave. Shaking off the feeling she was strangely having of this young WASP woman in front of her. She understood quickly how someone of Alex's personality could have fallen for such a woman Piper was strikingly attractive.

Meanwhile with Red in Healy's office. "Have you seen Nichols?" Red asked Healy "She's in SHU with Vause" Healy replied.

"How long they been down there?" Red questioned.

"Three days" Healy continued

"Let them out they've served their time" Red said with stern look glued to her face. Healy had no choice to agree so he sent two officers to collected them and bring them up the hill.

"What are you going to do when we get back to Litchfield?" Nicky asked Alex who was still thinking about a plan of action.

"I don't know but I need to make sure Piper is okay and then go from there" Alex said as she got up and moved over to sit with Nicky. They both heard the door open. "Nichols Vause you're coming with me back up the hill" The guard said with an annoyed tone. Nicky looks at Alex excited. They would be back in Litchfield in 5 minutes and Alex would be back with Piper in 5 minutes. "Vause was aware of there return but figured Slyvie's incident would help them deal with Alex and Piper. It was dinner time and Nichols and Vause were walking to their table. "YO Vause What did you do to piss off Chapman so much?" Big Boo Yelled. "Nothing why?" Alex grew confused.

"Chapman is acting strange" Yoga Jones continued. "I haven't seen her since I was placed in SHU" Alex continued. Alex saw Piper walk into the dining room and when Piper saw Alex she just left.

"What was all that about?" Alex asked her friends. "She's in the trust no bitch kind of mood and she said she's sorry but also not sorry" Big Boo whispered starting to get really confused. Nicky looked at Alex really confused. "Do you Think Vause has something to do with this?" Nicky asked. Alex just nodded. After dinner Alex went to find Piper at her cube. "Hey Pipes" Alex smiled.

"Fuck off Vause" Piper snapped whilst reading her book.

"That's not nice" Alex was concerned."Well fucking Slyvie whilst still dating me isn't nice either!" Piper grew impatient

"What? I never fucked her, well not since she punched you that night in her bed" Alex yelled back confused as to what Piper was going on about

"Don't play dumb Alex you fucked her 3 days ago I walked in on you two" Piper spat. Before Alex could say anything Piper slapped Alex hard across the face whilst walking to the library. Vause appeared from behind the door.

"It's hard when your away for 3 days huh?" Vause chuckled.

"What did you do?!" Alex yelled pushing Vause against the wall hard.

"Not me, Sylvie, she let the monster out of its cage!" Vause replied with a smug look on her face.

"I will find out why you want piper and I will hurt you!" Alex spat. Vause walked out of the room. "I look forward to it".


	15. Chapter 15

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Don't play dumb Alex you fucked her 3 days ago I walked in on you two" Piper spat. Before Alex could say anything Piper slapped Alex hard across the face whilst walking to the library. Vause appeared from behind the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""It's hard when your away for 3 days huh?" Vause chuckled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""What did you do?!" Alex yelled pushing Vause against the wall hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Not me, Sylvie, she let the monster out of its cage!" Vause replied with a smug look on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""I will find out why you want piper and I will hurt you!" Alex spat./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Vause walked out of the room. "I look forward to it"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Alex explained everything to Nicky. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Well Shit" Was all Nicky could say to the situation her best friend was going through. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Not helpful Nichols" Alex said whilst reading her book in the library. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Red walks in and she's wearing that disappointed look on her face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""What's wrong mommy?" Nicky asked concerned by the glare she was giving Alex. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Why did you cheat on Piper Vause!" Red snapped with a hand on her hip. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""I didn't, it was Vause" Alex stood up defensively./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Mm. What other Alex Vause do you know that I don't?" Red wasn't in the mood for games. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Nicky explains everything to Red who just grew fire in her eyes. Red went from concerned friend to you messed with mama bear. Piper was like a daughter to Red, she would try her best to convince Piper that it wasn't Alex but the other woman who looked like her twin. Red made no promises everyone knew how stubborn Piper Chapman could be. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"It was too late for the most part anyways, whilst they were talking in the library Piper had rearranged Alex's cube. It looked worse than the time the meth heads fucked with Alex's mattress. Piper was still in a jealous rage. Red even gulped when she saw Piper walking away from Alex's cube. Alex was pissed, even though she knows Piper only did this to get back at her because she thinks that Alex fucked Sylvie but damn this was so childish. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""UGH! She's so fucking childish!" Alex spat words of anger and confusion. Nicky laughed, she'd never really experienced the monster Chapman but she could already tell it would be hilarious to watch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""This version of her is even more entertaining than the usual" Nicky laughed hard at Alex's reaction to her comment. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Nothing about Chapman's moods are entertaining more like fucking frustrating" Alex rages as she cleans up Piper's mess all over her floor. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Red and Nicky watched on. "Some love they have" Red muttered to Nicky. Nicky tried hard not to laugh out loud./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Piper was out on the field. She was always there at 1 PM to 3 PM every day. It was her me time. Piper did a lot more than two hours today, she needed to get Alex out of her mind. Alex used to play these similar games with her mules. Chapman was just another ex mule to her is all Piper was thinking about as she was running. Piper ran into another inmate. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Oh. Sorry" Piper spoke but doesn't look up. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Pipes" The voice calls out. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Piper freezes and tries to run but Vause holds her tight. "Shh"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Let me go Alex!" Piper screamed but Vause just held her tighter. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Shh, I'm sorry" Vause said snuggling into Piper's neck and wrapping her arms around Piper's waist. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Piper took a double take. "You're sorry?"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Vause nodded. Strangely enough recently this woman has been catching the Chapman feelings. This blonde haired blue eyed monster was even capable of starting the blackest of hearts. Vause was falling for her. Her smell of Vanilla was enough to drive her crazy. Her attitude was to die for. Vause was falling hard. She understood why Alex was so protective of her and she also understood why Kubra needed to add her to his collection. She was special. She was Piper Chapman. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Piper snaps her fingers in front of Vause's face. "You okay? You fazed out" Piper smiled concerned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Mm Oh. I was just thinking about you" Vause was now flirting./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Oh. Really?" Piper smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Yeah, you and your beautiful self always rocks my world" She whispers whilst kissing Piper passionately. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Nicky watches this unfold she's pissed, not at Chapman because she's unaware but at Vause. Nicky taps Alex on the shoulder and points to Vause snogging her girl in the middle of the track field. Alex was furious and was about to march on over there when Nicky pulled her back. "Don't". Alex snapped back into reality and just agreed. She wanted to kill her for touching her girlfriend. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Piper looked over to where she heard a familiar voice. She saw Nicky. Piper smiled at Nicky. She's never forgotten the love she had for Nicky a year ago. Nicky was Piper's best friend whether Nicky shared the same view or not. Piper looked closer as she saw a woman who looked like the woman infront of her being held back by Nicky. Looking closer, Piper gasped. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""What's wrong love?" Vause whispered looking longing in Piper's eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Hm? Nothing" Piper hide her confusion. Walking over to the woman in Nicky's grasp. Vause stops her./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Lets go back to your cube baby" Vause says as she stares Alex down. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Piper just plays along but as she walks past Alex she sees one thing that would tell them apart. Alex has a little scar on the side of her head, its only visible if your really looking for it. She obtained this scar back when her mother was out at work and Alex wanted to get a drink from the fridge but was too small to reach so she got the only chair in the house that her little arms could carry. Somehow she managed to open the fridge door and obtained the cold beverage but unfortunately for Alex the chair slipped from under her and the bottle dropped out of her hand. Her head landed on the broken glass and when her mother got home she freaked the fuck out as Alex had a shard of glass in her head. Alex being Alex she didn't notice until the blood ran down her head and onto her hands. Even then she didn't really cry it was more shock. She had 3 stitches and promised her mother she would just ask for a drink instead of going on another crazy adventure that would end her up in the emergency room. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Piper giggled to herself remembering each and every face expression Alex made whilst telling her disaster of an adventure. She told Piper when they were in Cambodia taking X on the beach. Piper smiled at the memory. She felt so stupid for falling for whatever trap this was, she loved Alex and she was going to get out of this mess she was placed in. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""What are you giggling at?" Vause asked confused. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Nothing" Piper smiles back but winks at Nicky as she walks past. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Nicky watched Alex relax but she tenses up again as Piper walks past. Nicky catches her wink and smiles to herself. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""I think it'll be okay" Nicky smiled to herself/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""What makes you think that" Alex sighed almost craving the blondes touch./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""She might just know it's not you" Nicky was proud of her and Chapman's communication skills. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""How do you know" Alex asked with her signature Vause eyebrow raise. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Nicky smirked that eat shit grin " She just told me"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Piper was sitting on her bunk with Vause. This was her true test to see if this was her Alex. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""So where's your scar" Piper asked with a confused face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""What scar?" Vause replied./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""The scar on your forehead" Piper smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Oh it faded" Vause replied hoping she would be convinced./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Do you remember how you got it?" Piper asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Yes" Vause replied with a tone of unsure. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Tell me about it?" Piper said with pleading eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Vause starts to explain that it was because she was climbing over a wall to get away from the cops and that she slipped and fell. Piper couldn't help but laugh out loud. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Sounds like your lying" Piper snickered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""No I'm not" Vause stuttered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Sure. Okay I'm going to the library" Piper smiled/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""See you later?" Vause smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;""Yeah see you later Vause" Piper said walking away with a smirk across her face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Vause was stunned she knew. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Alex walked past Piper with her head down so that Piper wouldn't hit her but instead she was pushed up against the wall as Piper kissed her passionately. "Cute Scar bet you has a cute story to go with it" Is all Piper said to Alex as she walked away to the library. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;"Alex is stunned as she just stands there watching Piper walk away. She walks to her cube to see a frustrated Vause talking with Sylvie. /p 


	16. Chapter 16

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="67577a34f21e83b58a09cb03b55528d3"Alex walked past Piper with her head down so that Piper wouldn't hit her but instead she was pushed up against the wall as Piper kissed her passionately. "Cute Scar bet you has a cute story to go with it" Is all Piper said to Alex as she walked away to the library./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6e33d7ef2cf754b8fa9ebe318bcee7fa"Alex is stunned as she just stands there watching Piper walk away. She walks to her cube to see a frustrated Vause talking with Sylvie./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e82dda80d8ebe3954753420a9e09e74e""I'm telling you Nicky, she just grabbed my face and kissed me and said something about a scar" Alex was telling Nicky what had happened last night between her and Piper./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="10f6e63fb5cbacb826110b6c1af7326b"Nicky was listening but also staring at the scar on the side of Alex's head. "Well you do have a scar on the side of your head". Nicky said pointing to the scar. Alex froze as she had a flashback of that night when she was little with the cola bottle shard in her head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="760ad0b243ec55912a7bffc957239412"A small smile appeared on her pale face. Piper had remembered that night in Cambodia when they were incredibly high on X. Alex knew Piper had remembered and had chosen Alex over that other woman. Now all Alex needed to do was find out who she really is and why she needed Piper in the 1st place./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="f96ba4369c0ee72cee44527f6201dd11"Mid afternoon for lunch Piper walked into the cafe, Nicky waved the blonde over as she walked over Alex looked up and saw the blonde smiling down at her as she sat up in her chair in the canteen. Nicky smiled at the connection between both her non lesbian friends. Piper's smile was enough to unfreeze any tension between them both./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="fefbfada5a8c502fa6be2a73a53b70b8""Hey Al, Hello Nicky" Piper smiled as she began to dug into her food./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e984023c6420d92229a370cf12bbd194"Both Nicky and Alex look at each other, sure they were happy Piper wasn't mad at them anymore but why was she that happy that she was digging into her food. Red's food. When only a few months ago she made that stupid remark that got her starved out. Before Alex could ask Piper why she was so happy she heard her name being called to Healy's office. Sighing Alex walked over to his office not in the mood for any shit that he may or may not have to say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="b9618cc13057ac25945c49cb53bf35fd""Hello Miss Vause sit down" Healy smiles his creepy fake smile as she looks over at the chair in front of him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="6b90c33f8f54db77453748a9bbdddae3"Alex sits. "What do you want Healy?" Alex barks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="00dd9a1f53a21bb1df7681f428cca0c1""Actually I have good news about you and miss chapman" He smiled./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="76daa8140130e3d242d96a979a8c82b3"This confused Alex. "What good news" Alex asked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="672f8482695aeca38714a45af4ff0397""You and Miss Chapman are being released on good terms" Healy smiled as he was finally getting rid of the lesbian power couple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="eac57437436fa2af5020df90e6331782"Shocked Alex stuttered out "Why?" She was really confused as to why that would allow her to be let out early./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="237795c9dbc0d2c56105103fdbccdd75""Someone spoke out on the Kubra case, he's going away for a long time" Healy smirked at Alex's confused face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a9a6d0b1dddcf330d53c3c33e3feb526"Later that afternoon Alex was walking into Piper's bunk to find her looking through her old stuff when she first arrived at Litchfield to how things had changed so drastically for everyone involved. A part of Piper didn't want to leave Litchfield. She had family and friends inside and outside she had no one. Her parents had kicked her out. She was going to be on her own. No one wants to hire and ex convict. She didn't have Alex to lean on. Piper Chapman was alone. Piper didn't want Alex to feel chained to her and wanted to live on her own guilt./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a6a7dc9211a63df622345ccbd696a41e"Alex watched Piper's face change as she got lost into her own thoughts. Alex was concerned that Piper wouldn't react well going home. She was unaware that her family had disowned her. Alex thought she had a family to go home to./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="721cdde32f3b3e179839ddd9c57a7cdd""Hey" Alex smiled as Piper looked up and smiled at Alex./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="82db95b2c8d71ffd2f2e8e971cad3793""Hey yourself" Piper smiles back at Alex as she moves over giving her room to sit. "You excited about getting out?" She continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="dda094cd6947ed72912e2a6128b311c9""Yeah, it should be great, I'm sure you're excited about going home" Alex beamed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="788b083a9e336278643208e4d0295b68"Piper's face changed. "Actually I want to stay here, if i'm being honest" Piper sighed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="0b7b5c7f7ed4c6adc5b735d18736dc5d"Alex grew confused. "Piper? What's wrong?"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="acf711dd22aa1dba6d79043ccabc0abf""I don't have a family or friends on the outside, they all disowned me" Piper sighs as she packs up the remaining items in her bunk ready for release in a few minutes. Piper was allowed out before Alex./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4924afec394553904600ed29bf1a22f5""You stay out of trouble okay? Pipes?" Alex continues whilst holding Piper's hand./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="75f6d0230f1700d14629ef3830a99415"Piper smiles fades as shes lead out of Litchfield she cries into Red's shoulders saying she will come and visit her prison family every week. Red and Nicky smiled through their own tears as Piper walked outside the big red doors and into the outside world. Before Piper could celebrate a sack was thrown over her head and she was tossed into a black van. Piper had been tossed so hard that she blacked out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="e13ad02655f8e40c25f484acd6033221"It wasn't till hours later Piper had woken up tied to a chair with a bright light on her blue eyes. Two voices were heard but were unclear. Piper snapped back into reality when a gun was placed against her temple./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="1dfac897f08674071ecfa46cb4c50fc5""Evening Chapman" A dark voice whispered./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="df0ad4fad146b123878fed0b717a9667"Chapman recognized this voice. She gulped. It may have been many years since their last meeting face to face but Piper could remember that voice always./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="a9ec03289f2d70995f16d0138bde320e""Welcome to the Cartel Miss Chapman" The man grinned./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="be78c23a278578e3f3c75cdb43d91cbf"Piper looked at the man with a confused look on her face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="7c6f5d613de07fa901054a37ba81bbae""You want your precious girlfriend to stay alive? You join our cartel" The voice continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="42d0bb7c6edef274160c476ad93c36d3""I'm not good at running a business"Piper continued looking terrified./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="5c67ee05eb746931fcada13559c3302c""You are good at your panty business and you have great leadership but also, you really have no fucking choice in the matter" The voice continued./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="4ead9d3ff84be7025685e669d76fcf00"Piper nodded. She signed the paper. Piper Chapman was now the new Alex Vause./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="385816f0d612714f97d47eb3a6cf67b7"Let the Games Begin./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="26478db11a74b3c8675f463fee30cba7" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #222222;" data-p-id="cfe201de5943405c840233fec4378a45" /p 


	17. Chapter 17

It had been two months since Piper was released from Litchfield. Surprisingly Piper was really good at Alex's job. She was starting to weirdly enjoy the job. Unfortunately for Alex since Kubra had made an escape it meant Alex was stuck inside Litchfield unaware of Piper's antics. Kubra and Aydin were very impressed with Piper's progress into the business, eventually they really saw she fall into place and questioned why they didn't do this earlier in their life. Piper was allowed to pay Alex a visit. Chapman was a little nervous about meeting Alex after those two long months. She had learnt to keep her work life to herself and wasn't going to share it with Alex.

"Hey Al" Piper smiles when she sees her girlfriend walk into the room.

"Hello Piper" Alex looked at Piper up and down looking at her new appearance. Alex couldn't quite put her finger on it but something about Piper was very different.

"How have you been" Piper tried to lighten the mood./

"Meh... It's prison" Alex shrugged. "What have you been up too"She continued looking into her blue eyes.

"I've been good got a job and everything, the apartment is lonely without you" Piper smiled thinking of Alex being in the apartment. Piper was very lonely, well except when the mule girls would come over or she had to entice them into the business. Piper's new image was defiantly more of a sex object. Piper Chapman was hotter than ever. She was dressing to fit her new lesbian style. Alex was loving the new look but couldn't help but worry as to where this change came from.

"I spoke to my aunt about my accounts because she asked if i was doing anything as money randomly appeared into my account" Alex asked with a curious smirk.

Piper tried to hide her nerves, Alex can't know about her working with Kubra but she couldn't just lie to her. "Yeah i got a job and is putting some of the money into your bank account" she continued hoping that Alex would drop the conversation.

Alex's smile faded. "What job do you have that is producing large amounts of money Piper?" Alex hoped it wasn't what she feared. Piper was saved by the warden. "SAY YOUR GOODBYES INMATES VISITATION IS OVER" Warren yelled.

Alex sighed and kissed Piper goodbye still unsure of what crazy antics her girlfriend would be getting up to in the real world. Whereas Piper just signed of relief.


	18. Chapter 18

That was a hard visit for Piper, she knew that the secret would come out eventually. Like what was she really thinking about agreeing to work for Kubra. Deep down she knew she was doing it to protect Alex, but with their love life being a bit turbulent Piper was never really sure if Alex loved her enough to do the same in return.

In litchfield after than visitation Alex was concerned, actually to be concerned would be an understatement for Vause. Piper was never good at lying, yeah she could be convincing when needed but she wasn't good at lying to Vause. Alex kept thinking about those sums of money being put into her account. She really hoped it wasn't a job that could put Pipes back in litchfield. Nicky noticed how dazed Vause was so shook her. "YO VAUSE! YOU OKAY?!" Nicky yelled into vause's ear causing her to jump.

"Jesus Nicky! Do you want to give me a fucking heart attack?!" Alex jumped. Nicky could do nothing but let out a giggle and a smirk. "Sorry Vause but you were in outer space" Nicky smirked. Alex began to tell Nicky all about her recent Visitation with Chapman and her growing concerns. Nicky laughed it off and replied "Chapman? working with the Cartel? you make me laugh Vause, yeah she had that panty business but i doubt she's got the ability to run anything that serious".

"Does she?" Nicky added nervously really hoping she was right that Chapman wouldn't be able to pull something like this off, especially by not keeping Alex in the loop. If Piper was capable she is either a genius of incredibly stupid.

Piper's evening improved, she went to meetings and was training a drug mule to attend a work job in Cambodia. Her name was Laura. She was young just like Piper when she first started. Almost at the same level of WASPY but she was willing to learn and wanted to work. Secretly Laura fancied Piper, really wanted to get into her pants. Laura thought she was making it obvious to Pipes but surprisingly she was blissfully unaware, that was due to her focus being on Alex.

"How did your visitation go?" Laura asked whilst leaning on the door of the kitchen.

Piper sighed " It went as usual nothing new".

"No news of her getting out then?" Laura internally smirked when Piper shook her head, that meant more time with Piper.

Piper knew she had to tell Alex she just wasn't sure how, and in a way that wouldn't get her in trouble with the cartel. Piper decided to write to Nicky. She could trust Nicky...or could she?


End file.
